The Last Fight
by flowerpower17
Summary: The Volturi are back in Forks, A choice has to be made as to who shall be their sacrifice... one Cullen shall appear to fall. Who shall break the bonds...
1. The Fall

So it had begun. The forest was a wash with purple smoke, as they stood there silently in the meadow. United as one family against who knew how many others. Renesmee, Bella, Jacob and Edward at the far right of the meadow, deep in conversation and worried glances of pain, hurt and fear. Jasper, Alice Emmett, and Rose, were stood at the far left. They were backed up by several wolves who had taken a liking to the Cullens, and there was the added factor of a fight, which they had been itching for. Carlisle watched as both sides crouched low to the floor. Carlisle and Esme, stood forward and at the centre of both gatherings of family. "**Only a few minutes**" Alice called, as Carlisle watched the two side make their peace, through words and gestures.

He turned to Esme, was sadness in his eyes as he forced a smile to overcome all other feelings. "**Dont worry, Esme everyone is coming home. Alice saw that. It will all be ok, you know that I love you**. **I promise that we are all comming home today**" He said to her soothingly, as he brought his hands up to her face, and kissed her. His one love who was about to fight for the family, that they had become so attached to. With reluctance Esme nodded, "**I know, I love you too**" were the words that she found too hard to speak, almost like this would be their last words. It was hard to believe that things were going to be fine, when they were all about to face, vampires of what numbers they could not know. All that was certain was the Volturi, they were coming in a force like no other.

With in moments a troop of around thirty vampires emerged from the trees. Aro lead the group, the pompous smile that seemed fitting for him, rested upon that pale face of his. There was a distance of around three hundred feet between the two sides. Carlisle scanned the faces, the faces of those who Alice said would fall. He watched as Aro made the first move, he took a few paces forwards, and so Carlisle followed reluctantly leaving Esme to walk over to Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett. His voice was kind, and friendly as ever as Carlisle began to speak. "**Aro**" He nodded in acknowledgment that Aro was there. "**Pray may I ask why you have graced us with your presence today?**" Carlisle knew the exact reason, but there was still a chance to walk away.

A cackle of a laugh broke a nasty silence that had accumulated between them. "**Carlisle you are not so naive as to ask that of me**." He replied in more of an icy tone. "**We have come to relieve you of a few members, of this **_**family**." _He said, Aro's voice said more than his words, he knew that they would never give up the family. Carlisle shook his head, "**You are sadly mistaken if you believe you can take anyone in this family. I regret that we are finding ourselves on opposite sides here Aro. Im afraid we have to decline**." Carlisle spoke again in a friendly manor, as he turned back towards the spot he had opinionated from.

Aro signalled with one hand, and several of the guard leapt forward. Jasper, Emmett and Edward broke out in quick struggle with them, as the first wave of the guard was taken care of. Carlisle saw a look in Aro's eyes, that said it was a test, they were testing their defences. As suddenly as the last wave came, the whole guard advanced towards them. Carlisle watched as the wolves, sprang into action followed by his family. He only had a moment to see that Bella, and Renesmee were stood together, as there was no sense of any power at work, he realised she was using her shield.

Carlisle came face to face with a tall stocky looking vampire. The hair that cascaded down his back, was matted as if he had never seen water before. A quick side step, and a ripping motion tore the head from his shoulders. Both tumbled to the floor, as Carlisle discarded the remains and he aimed to crouch for the next one. With out fail, Carlisle was knocked sideways, by two others. In his brief moment of clarity, he saw both groups of family fighting together, the wolves were taking care of the open gaps, as he saw who he could only guess was Sam, bound over to him. One vampire was ripped, from Carlisle taking with him a considerable amount of shoulder with him. Again Carlisle fought off the other vampire, taking a piece of throat, as a second body fell to the floor. Carlisle and Sam fought side by side, for a while as more bodies fell at their feet.

It wasn't too long before the guard was gone, with out thinking they re grouped, into their original places, as limbs, and corpses littered the floor. The next series of events surprised even Carlisle, Aro, Marcus and Caius, all came forward. Their personal guard with them. The older vampires were not as easy to defeat. They had experience, and battle plans that could not match the Cullens. It was then that a deafening scream from Alice erupted. The little pixie like girl, was standing behind the others, who were fighting. Terror washed over all the faces, Jasper was at her side with in milliseconds. A vision he presumed, as again Carlisle become enthralled with fighting. Aro, Marcus and Caius were the next vampires who took the place of the last one. The three vampires, who had years, and experience over Carlisle. The three people he had considered friends, up until a few years ago, when the Volturi had tried to take Renesmee.

Carlisle knew at that moment what Alice had seen. "**Who shall it be Carlisle, who are you going to sacrifice**." Aro asked, with a sneer. Carlisle looked Aro, directly in the eyes, as he nodded. "**No one but ME. You can take me**." He said calmly as if they were about to go to dinner. Alice knew what he had done, as the decision was only made moments before. There was scarcely enough time, for Carlisle to react, as the three set into him. Carlisle tried to fight them, but the odds were against him. In a brief moment of peace, Carlisle felt himself flying through the air. He had almost been drop kicked, to the other side of the meadow. Branches, snapped from trees, as he smashed into them. Aro, Marcus and Caius, were again upon him, as he felt himself being forced to the floor quietly. To his amassment he was still alive, and as far as Carlisle could tell, he had all his limbs intact. He was still able to see, hear and talk. Carlisle watched as his body was stripped of his top layer of clothing, and it was placed onto another body, which in turn was being dragged by his shirt through the forest, the four emerged from the trees again with in moments.

The sight made Carlisle a little uneasy he wasnt dead, but the good thing was, there were no vampires attacking. What was left of them, were gathered in a corner of the meadow. The wolves were pacing in and around the family that Carlisle loved so much. The family that was seeing a body in his clothes. The body was missing its head, and lay on his back, waiting for their final blow. Aro turned his gaze upon the horrified faces, **"I think that this**" He said as he gestured towards the body of the would be Carlisle. "**Should serve as a reminder. He would not give one or more of you up. To live in Italy with us, a life filled with pleasures beyond your imagination. So we have taken his life, instead as offered. We shall take our leave now.**" Aro said, he watched the others take off, as that final ripping sound signalled the end to Carlisle Cullen. Aro threw the body onto the fire that was already burning. Aro retreated into the forest, with a sense of satisfaction. Carlisle was dragged silently along with them, unable to speak as he saw the horror in their eyes, none of them followed Aro, and Carlisle did not want another fight, as he was forced to leave.

The shrieks, and yelling that erupted from the field would have been heard in Forks. It was Esme who, collapsed next to the fire. "**Carlisle you promised, Carlisle please**" She begged, as tearless sobs came her small figure. "**Somebody help me.. he promised, I ... he wouldnt leave us**." She called, as she tried to pull the body from the flames. It was Sam, and Jacob, who dragged Esme away from fire that was ablaze. "**Mrs Cullen, Mrs Cullen we are sorry**" Said Sam as tears streaked down his cheeks. Jacob nodded, "**Esme, I..**." He started but he couldnt find the words to even say anything that would be of comfort.

Alice and Jasper were comforting each other, as then sat on the grass, weeping over what she had seen happen, and the loss of her father figure. "**I didnt see it in time, I... they stopped me from going after them. I..**" She said, as she hugged Jasper closely, and the pair went over to Esme, Jacob and Sam. Together the shared the same sense of loss, as the all sat close together, for once forgetting about the smell of wolf and vampire. Rose and Emmett, could not even look as they stood and stared at Esme and the group around her. Emmett was shaking, and Rose was not much better. The wolves were already picking pieces up, and throwing them onto a fire that they had started in the corner away from the small gathering of people.

It was Renesmee, who suddenly screamed and began to move as fast as she could across the meadow. "**Grandpa Carlisle, please come back. You cant do this to us. You cant, no one can beat you. Carlisle**" She shrieked, as Bella ran across towards her, and dragged her from the sparking fire. Bella was in a state of shock, as Rose and Emmett, fought to keep Renesmee back. The shrieks of the girl only seemed to make the silence of sobs, and hysteria bearable. Their family was broken, the two strongest and fearless parents that they knew, were now an emotional wreak as the other lay burning in a place that hardly seemed a place that Carlisle should have spent his last minutes in.

Edward had no emotion on his face. It was almost set in stone, as he looked at the fire that was burning. The wolves backed away from patrolling the borders of the fire, as all the pieces were burning. The only one left, was the body still visible with shreds of chard clothing. Edward watched as several wolves, brought pieces from the forest. Then bowed their heads, as they trudged towards the fire, and placed the pieces on to burn. Screams came from both Esme, and Renesmee, as he turned to seem Sam, Jacob, Bella, Rose and Emmett, struggling to keep them under some control.

Edward reluctantly picked up another piece as he shook with anger, and loss. It felt like that short distance to the fire was, nearly half way around the world. He carefully placed his the left over remains on the fire. Edward turned and began to walk back towards the others. He had hardly taken five paces from the fire when he fell. The one person who understood him better than any other, he had just burned. The one everyone there was morning, Edward could hardly take any more. As eyes filled with pain looked up to see, everyone was standing around him. Renesmee and Bella, moved into him, as they tried to comfort each other. Renesmee tears stained Edwards shirt, as he walked with them away from the fire that was burning spectacularly.

The wolves apart from Jacob and Sam had disappeared to leave the Cullen family to themselves. Rose and Emmett, walked along side Edward, not wanting to stay around. "**Edward**" Emmett, said, as he placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. Rose looked to Renesmee, who was distraught, as she remembered this would have been her first fight. A fight that no one now would ever forget. "**Renesmee, he fought for us all. You have to know that, he... he did this for us all.**" She said as the words ripped what ever strength she had left from her being. Renesmee, turned and hugged Rose, as Bella took care of Edward with Emmett. "**Why did he not just let them take me, I could have gone. Rose he should have taken me**" She said, as she wanted to change his decision. The five of them walked off, back to a house that held no appeal, and only more sorrow for them.

Esme, was stood sobbing as she watched a body disappear into the flames. Alice and Jasper stood along side her, help less as Sam tried to comfort Esme. "**Go and tell the pack. The others will want to know you are safe, Billy will want to know that you are safe. Then you can go and see her**." He told him, with in seconds Jacob morphed into a wolf, and took off. Sam knew that Renesmee was top of his list, but he had a feeling that they all needed their space. Esme coughed for a moment, as she smiled trying to compose herself enough to make a rational decision. "**Carlisle wouldn't want to see us like this**" She said, as the strain on her voice was more than clear. "**We need to go, and cover... cover what has happened today.**" She looked at Sam, her mind starting to think again. "**Sam, can you make... can you make Carlisle's Mercedes look like it was run off the road?**" She asked him.

Sam nodded to her, as he took a few steps away and morphed, for only a few seconds. He then turned back to his original form, as he put a reassuring arm around Esme. "**It is being done now**" He said to her, communication with in the pack was a good thing to have. Alice looked at Esme, "**I saw, he chose this, and I couldnt stop him. He knew all along. And he made me promise not to say anything. I ... saw a different thing to this, I, he was ok. We all were**" She said, as Jasper released his grip on her slightly. It was Jasper that spoke next, his expression pained, from the emotions he was trying to calm. "**Carlisle did what he thought best for us all. We shall never forget that. He knew we would not agree to this, and that is why he left it until we could do nothing to stop it.**" Jasper, admired Carlisle for that. How long had he known that he would lay his own life out for them. It explained a lot in the way he had acted around them all over their recent days. First of all there, was a fountain of lavish gifts, that each had a personal meaning for everyone. The words he had spoken, now made much more sense and had a lot more meaning then he had first thought. The four walked away, leaving the smoke to rise in an almost mystical fashion.


	2. The Letters

It was almost evening when Carlisle Mercedes was thrown from the road. The drives side was smashed to pieces, and the car was a wreak already but there needed to be a crash site. The car was set a blaze, which attracted attention. Esme had come into her own, as she was stronger than anyone. Almost as if she was being kept going by someone. It wasn't long before rescues crews were on the scene. Esme waited for that call to say that her husbands body was lost in the fire. The family trudged down to the hospital where, the staff were out in force passing their condolences about their loss. Edward stood frozen as the people who Carlisle had worked with, were in floods of tears. Out of everyone Edward and Esme had to be strong, not only for themselves, but for the others.

At the hospital, a few boxes lay on top of a desk, that used to be Carlisle's. It was filled with papers, and on top several letters addressed to every member of the family, and Sam and Jacob. Edward looked puzzled by this, as did Esme and the rest of the family. "**Why are my fathers things packed up?**" Edward asked, as he shot a glare around the staff. "**Edward**" Bella said, as she touched his arm. Edward shook his head, "**Answer me WHY?**" He bellowed, as a red faced nurse stepped from the group. "**Dr Cullen, said he was taking a job in New York. He... he packed his stuff yesterday, and said he would stop by to collect his things later**." She said, as she folded back to the group which had assembled. Bella managed a smile, "**Thank you**" She said, as she looked at the boxes. "**He knew**" Were the only words she spoke, as Emmett, and Jasper both took a box, and walked out.

The saddened group left the hospital, not bothered by the smell of blood that had surrounded them. Jacob and Sam met them, as they arrived back to the house. The family slowly flooded the living room, and too up seats as both boxes were places in front of Esme. Esme sat facing the room, next to a fire that she guessed Sam or Jacob had lit for them. All eyes were upon Esme, as she disregarded the letters for a moment. One box was filled with medical journals. Something which Esme, placed quickly in his office as she the sound of the door, clicking shut nearly sent her into uncontrollable sobs again. She placed herself back down in the chair, as she looked at the faces of a weary family and two wolves that seemed to have seen better days. Her hand nervously found the second box, as she pulled out a photo. A family photo that they had taken while in the meadow together. The light that shone from all those happy faces, was beautiful. She placed it above the fire, that crackled and shot a few sparks up the chimney.

Esme picked several white envelopes up, and held them tightly as she looked at the names. She passed them out accordingly, as she watched the other open them. Sam was first to clear his throat, as tears again streamed from his eyes, as he began to read allowed.

_Dear Sam,_

_If you are reading this then, it has come to a point in my life, when I can no longer be on earth with you. As you well know, today you fought along side my family, for something that meant more to me than you can ever knew. Your alliance and unwavering help, is so very much appreciated, and i only hope that you can forgive me for what has happened. I hope that the pack are all well, and that no harm has come to anyone._

_I know that my words do not mean much now, but thank you. Thank you for everything that you have done for us, and I only hope that I can repay you in some small way. Although I do not think that it is possible anymore. Please take the tickets, and have a weekend away with Emily. Everything is paid for, and don't worry about over spending, it is all taken care of. It is the least that I can do to thank you._

_To one of the most generous and understanding wolves I have been privileged to meet, Thank you,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

Sam, finished talking, as the faces looked at him with a mixture of emotions. He looked at the tickets that were grasped in his hand, pre paid for a whole weekend away. Sam looked at Esme, as he held them out, "**I cant, Esme.**" He said to her. Esme shook her head, "**He wanted you to go Sam, he wouldn't have done it otherwise. Go ahead**" She said, as she smiled softly. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, as he nodded and looked to see who would read next. There was a silence that fell upon the room, as heavy eyes went to the pieces of paper in front of them. "**I'll go**" Jacob said, as Renesmee curled up next to him, as his fingers opened the white envelope and looked at what was inside.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Well I have to say, our encounters have been filled with some kind of fun and excitement. The saying never a dull moment, comes to mind when you are around. Jacob, I am obviously no longer there, and so I take this opportunity to welcome you. I know that the marching band and fireworks might not be out, but for what it is worth, I am glad that you have made Renesmee happy. The one thing I ask of you is that you never hurt her, and take care of her to the best of your ability._

_I know that in the past, we have been on the opposing sides, and that confrontations have occurred, due to a difference of opinion. However I am grateful for your help over the years, and I only wish that I could have said this before, things got out of hand. Jacob please take care of Renesmee, and look out for everyone. Family is the most important thing, and it a gift in itself. The card that you find with this, is to an account I set up a few years ago, in light of the imprinting. You shall find enough money there for you to look after your family. That should last you a life time._

_Wishing you many happy years,_

_Doc Fang. Carlisle Cullen._

Jacob laughed, as he swung his arm around Renesmee, and placed his letter and card, on the arm of the sofa. "**Who told him about Doc Fang?**" He asked as a genuine smile crossed his face. Sam placed a waning hand on his shoulder, as he looked at the sad faces. Bella was the first to speak, "**Its ok Sam. I told him, he thought it was funny. I think that we all used it once or twice with him**" She said, as she smiled a little as well. It was at that moment, that Edward walked out. He left Bella sitting by himself as he tore off upstairs into his father office, slamming the door behind him. "**Leave him, he will come back in his own time**" Esme said, as her gaze went to the remaining family members. It was Emmett, that spoke next, "**Looks like its my turn**." they could see him physically shaking as he opened the envelope and held the letter with trembling hands.

_Dear Emmett,_

_Emmett, you are one of the best jokers around. There is never a sad moment, when you start to laugh and joke. I call upon your services, to at least make a few inappropriate jokes at this time, of which I know you are completely capable of. Rose ask of me all those years ago to change you. The story you already know, and I must say that ever since I did, I have never regretted it. I am sorry however for the pain I caused you, you have heard me say that a thousand times over, but I truly am._

_You and Rose are something special. You two share something that no one else in the family does, although I the fact you tried to share the noise with the rest of us... enough said about that._

Emmett was interrupted by a laugh that came from upstairs. Emmett grinned, as Edward appeared again, walking back over to Bella. "**I dont think that he liked the noise**" Emmett said as he laughed with Edward. The room seemed to lighten a little, as people began to not relax but feel a peace. Heads turned to Jasper, who seemed calmer himself as Jasper shook his head. "**Always a way with your words Carlisle.**" Emmett said, as his eyes wondered back to the piece of paper.

_Emmett, look after Rose. She is an angel that I was blessed to find, and look after. You two were truly made for each other, and don't let anyone take that away. You are only as strong as you feel, keep your self safe, and knew that I loved you like a son of my own. I have been truly blessed to have had your company. You have a trip waiting for you whenever you want to take it, your own pirate paradise in the sun for a week._

_Best wishes for eternity, and in the true spirit of things... rock on._

_Carlisle Cullen._

Emmett smile as he finished reading, "**It was me Carlisle who was blessed**." Emmett began to shake again, as the moment of calmness passed. All he felt was emptiness, as he stared at Rose who was sat in all her beauty, beside him. The voice that no one guessed would speak, did exactly so. "**Mum, dad can I?**" Renesmee asked, as she held her letter that was already open. "**Sure**" Was the unanimous reply from both Bella and Edward.

_My dear Renesmee,_

_IT is unfortunate what life throws at you. It seems that life threw me one hell of a curve ball. Life does not always go as you would like it to. Today being a perfect example of that. I am asking that you listen to Bella and Edward. No matter what you think, or what problems that arise. They know what is best for you, along with Jacob. Do not loose hope in your own beliefs, but always listen to your parents. The same way your dad, and mum listened to me. Jacob is special. And I know he would protect you, from others as with Edward and Bella._

_Do not put your self in harms way. There are worse things than vampires out there, and Renesmee you are not indestructible. You know I love you and no matter where I end up, I will never stop that. Just hold on to family, and don't run away from what you're afraid of. I know it might be hard by you have a wonderful life ahead of you. Be strong for yourself, and I am the luckiest grandpa to ever live. My promise to you still stands, enclosed are plane tickets, and hotel reservations. Unfortunately I cannot join you, as I had hoped, but go and enjoy yourself. With the rest of the family.._

_Goodbye,_

_Grandpa Carlisle._

Renesmee burst into tears, as she buried her face into Jacobs chest. "**I want him back, he promised to take me on holiday, he said we were going this summer. He cant be gone, I love him, tell me he will come back... he wouldn't leave**." She sobbed, as Bella shook her head. "**Renesmee, he... isn't coming back. But he loves you, he had shown you that, over and over."** Bella told her, fighting to stop herself from running out. Rose looked at Renesmee's tear stained face, as she held up her own letter. "**I..."** She said, as she took a deep breath. "**I'll go**" She said, as her pale white fingers carefully opened the letter.

_My Angel,_

_I am sorry Rose. I know this life, was not one you chose, and you have shown your unhappiness with it. My reasoning for my actions are as follows. Seeing something so beautiful lying there, after what those monsters did to you. It hurt to see you fading, because of some drunken men that had no chance at all with you. Over the years, I have come to understand over time, just how you feel about this life. And for the pain and my actions, I am truly sorry. I can only hope for your forgiveness and understanding on the matter. Enough of what was, and has happened._

_Rose you shall always be my angel, no matter what. You and Emmett, are truly in love, and I am happy that you found your soul mate as I have. I know you are capable of a lot of things Rose, and I just ask that you not be sad. And keep Emmett in line, with his humour. Thank you for being a wonderful daughter, and I will always watch over you. From where ever I may end up. I promised you this, a long time ago Rose. Take good care of it._

_love forever and always,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

Emmett smiled, "**What is it with my jokes?**" He said lightly, "**Doc Fang needs to lighten up a little**" He said, as the faces smiled briefly. "**So Rose, what are you looking after?**" He asked her, as he followed the line of her sight, to her hand. Her fingers uncurled to reveal a plain gold locket, that had dulled with age. As quickly as people looked, Rose fastened it around her neck. "**His mothers locket. Carlisle said that I could have it a few days ago, but I refused it**." She explained, as her fingers played with the delicate chain. "**He told me that he wanted me to have it. As it was no good sitting in his desk**." She said, as she opened the oval shaped locket, to reveal two halves of a picture of the family. "**Thank you Carlisle**" She said to the room, as she wrapped her arms around Emmett. It was Jasper who looked up next, and nodded as he began to read his own letter.

J_asper, the true warrior._

_Before I say what I need to, Jasper do not use your gift. I am asking you this, because I know with all the will in the world that you can not handle this. There are no words to explain how happy I am that you chose to join this family. You have been a pleasure to have around, and you always make me happy. All be that your gift or not. Your knowledge and personality have all been an inspiration to me. The choice I made today, it had nothing to do with battle plans, or tactics. They were all as flawless as the could have been._

_And your demonstrations, were always filled with excitement. I thank you for your time and understanding of the vegetarian diet. I know how difficult it has been for you, and like a true solder you handle what ever was thrown your way like a true warrior. I can only hope that my passing does not effect you badly, as I would hate to the cause of any pain or upset. Again Jasper, I ask that you do not use your gift at this time. You have been the most wonderful inspiration to me, and thank you, Jasper Hale. As my gift to you Jasper, should be ready in about a week. It is by no means an original idea, and if you do not like it then, please do not feel obligated in any way to keep it. It is in the sun, and is all yours, a place where no one else can be, and certainly a place where you can relax._

_Take care always,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

Jasper sighed, as he smiled and looked up. There was a picture of an island, one that had isle Hale, written across it. And the keys to what he guessed was a small house in the picture. "**He should have never had to do this**." He said, as he shook his head. "**Aro changed his plans, I can see that now. He was not after all of us... just the one. The one who he knew would do exactly this**" Jasper said, as he looked at Esme, who sat staring out of the window, into the cool darkness that had surrounded the house. Jaspers gaze fell to Alice, she hardly seemed to be in the same room as them. "**Alice whats wrong?**" He asked her, as his arm fell casually across her shoulders. Alice turned to face them, as if she had suddenly been surprised. "**His future I still see it. I can see him with us. Here in this room, he is laughing**." She said as she began to look in fear around everyone. **"I am mad, aren't I."** She told them as Jasper held her close. "**Shhhs, you just hurt, its ok**" He said, doing his best to obey what Carlisle had asked of him. Bella could see how much Alice's visions were affecting her, as Bella spoke. "**I would like to read mine now**" She said, as she opened the letter.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Ever since our last stay in Forks, you have been with out family. I can truly say, that upon meeting you, I have thought of you as a daughter, much the same as Alice and Rose. You are the one true love of Edward, another special person whom I have been blessed to meet. To see Edward so happy, and you the cause of this, have given me great joy to see. You have touched my heart, in ways that you can only imagine. The decision I made, I do not regret. The simple fact is that since you came into all our lives, a lot has changed. You had an effect on everyone in the family, and I sincerely thank you for it._

_I am glad that when you open this letter, you are a vampire. As I would hate to miss out on stitching you up again. All those accidents, cuts, bruises and falls. Have all been worth the pleasure of your company. You have given me a chance to see Edward at his happiest, you also saved his life and of course the lovely Renesmee. I truly cannot thank you for those things enough. Bella it has been a true pleasure, and try not to let Emmett get to you too much. I really wish that I could spend more time with you and the family, but something tells me that it was my time to go. Bella, I have seen your aversion to gifts, and well since I am no longer there, i only thought it fair that I get you something as well. In Edwards room, between the CD cases you shall fine a jewellery box, please do not return it, and I know you will find some use for it._

_Forever and always on your debt,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

Bella looked at the letter, as she glanced over at Edward who had the same look as Esme. One that was trying not to let the emotion show, as they sat and listened to words that, in not so many words, Carlisle had spoken to them all, over the last few weeks. It was Emmett, who left and returned in a matter of moments with the black box, that was mentioned. He passed it to Bella, as she shook her head. "**I don't want to see it. I cant!**" She said as she pushed the box away, towards Edward. "**Please Bella, it was what he wanted for you.**" Edward said, as he handed her the box again.

With a deep sense of dread she opened the black velvet box, to reveal a necklace. A blue diamond encrusted neckalce. She took a quick breath, as she ran a finger over the few hundred stones that were encrusted into the setting. Edward smile, as he fastened the necklace around Bella neck, before she could speak. "**Carlisle has good taste Bella, it looks great**" Emmett chipped in, as Bella sat uncomfortably. "**I... dont know what to say**." She chirped, as Esme smiled at her. "**He wanted you to have that Bella, its nothing to be ashamed of**." She said, as Bella seemed to relax. "**I guess I should go**" Alice said, in more of a confused tone. "**I still see him, you know**" She announced.

_Dear Alice the fashion guru,_

_I thank you for keeping one of the worst secrets that I could ever ask of you. I should have never asked it, but I had no choice in this matter. Please rest easy with the knowledge it was what I wanted, and that the decision was not made with out thought. When you joined our family, Alice you were always so full of energy, and hope. Something which I shall never forget, you made this house one of the few places that everyone could truly be themselves, and of course you were. I admire your restraint, and you sharing of you visions with us. They have proved to be invaluable, in aiding our existence. I must ask one more task of you, please forgive me.._

Those few words, were enough to sent Alice into hysterics. "**Forgive him, he wants me to forgive him**." She shrieked, "**How can I, he made me promise, I lied to you all, and yet he asked for my forgiveness**." Alice flapped her arms around as she jumped up. "**I cannot forgive myself, let alone**..." She had said enough as she collapsed on to the floor again. Jasper surrounded her, as Sam and Jacob watched unable to say or do anything. Esme gazed at her daughter, and without any thought she hugged Alice as tightly as she could. "**Forgive yourself Alice, please**." She begged, "**He made his choices, be them good or bad, Carlisle should have never asked that of you. And I am telling you that, nothing. And I mean nothing is your fault for this**." She told her. With a small shiver Alice bowed her head, "**Esme, i'm so very sorry.**" She said through sobs, as she picked the letter up again.

_I have not made this easy for you Alice, and I regret that. Unfortunately now, I have no way of making things up to you. To say that I am not angry with myself, is not close enough to how I feel, having to write this to you. If I could have seen another way around this, I would have taken i, provided that the family was ok. Alice you mean more than I can say, and I will watch over you from where ever I end up. Please know this, I love you so much that to have to say goodbye, and to see you struggle to keep that secret, was more than I deserved from you. I understand if you cannot forgive me, but you are a beloved daughter and my feelings shall never change._

_forever and always your loving, caring,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

Alice dropped the letter, as she threw herself into Jasper. "**I forgive him, I really do, and he wont know that. He was fine in my vision, no one was hurt, Aro changed his mind**" She sobbed, as Renesmee turned in disgust to her. "**You knew all this time, you knew he was going to do this. And you told no one, not even grandma. Carlisle should never be asking for your forgiveness, You should be begging for ours**" She screamed, "**You were the one who killed him. You did this**" She added, before she ran upstairs. Edward did not even blink at his daughters out burst. Jacob took off, after Renesmee, as Sam sank back into the seat not sure of his place. Alice began to babble, through sobs, as Jasper did his best to comfort her.

"**Alice, she doesn't mean it. Aro changed his mind, and Carlisle did what he had to... he did what he had so we all could live. That is all**" Bella said, as looked at Edward, and moved upstairs. There was a chorus of shouting, before things suddenly fell quiet. Bella appeared with a red faced, Renesmee, and Jacob, who seemed to be confused. They all returned to their places, as Jacob cleared his throat. "**Let me get this straight, Carlisle asked you to keep his secret of knowing this was going to happen**" He began, as he looked at Alice, "**And then you said Aro changed his mind... that is when you saw what Carlisle knew**." Jacob asked, as Alice nodded. "**He was so sure that things would change, I saw that everyone was ok. He asked me not to say anything, and keep up my version**." She explained, "**Then in the meadow, I saw Carlisle being attacked by Aro, Marcus and Caius. I never saw him die**." She said.

Edward looked up, with rage in his eyes. Alice cowered as he looked at her, "**Its not you Alice, its Carlisle. He could have spoken to us. Spoken to me or Esme. No he had to do this his way, and look what he has done**." He sad as he waved his arm around the room. "**Everyone is a mess, all because he made a stupid choice. He was supposed to love us, love Esme, and its obvious that he doesn't. All the gifts, his words, they mean nothing to me anymore**." Edward yelled, as his hand found a small glass figurine. He threw it against the wall, and watched as it smashed into a thousand tiny shards.

Esme whimpered, as she stood up and glared at Edward. "**He loves all of us. If he didn't, why did he even bother, writing. Or sending the gifts. We might not understand why, but there was a reason and he didn't decide this at the role of a dice. So don't you go saying those hurtful things.**" She screeched at him. Edward was taken a back for a moment, as Esme had never done that before. "**Fine if you think that, then you read his stupid letter. Read the Im sorrys that mean nothing, as he isn't here to say them himself**." Edward yelled thrusting the paper into his mothers hands. Esme, opened his letter, and stood in front of him as she read.

_My dear Edward,_

_If you have received this letter, that means I am already gone. There are so many things, that I wanted to say, but finding the right words to explain my actions, are difficult. This letter is by no means, an apology for what I have done. I stand by my decision, as I would stand by your own, with out question. Over the past few weeks, you have most likely noticed a rise in gifts, and words. I had no choice but to hide my choices, from you. I know you would with out a doubt, talk me out of it. And I know in my heart of hearts, that you would completely succeed._

_Edward you have been my companion for longer than I can say, and never once have I regretted you being with me. You are the one person, who made me believe that I was doing good, loved you like a son. And never passed judgement or angry words for your choices. I only ask that you can grant me this. Reading what I have written, is no easy task and for me writing this when in only a few hours, Carlisle Cullen shall be chatting with you all, has been the most difficult thing I have ever done. Edward I trust you, and I am entrusting you with the belief that you will take care of everyone._

_Edward, happiness is too little of a word, to express how I feel about you and your new family. It has been a privilege and an honour to have been your friend, companion, and step father for all these years. Please know this, my love has been unconditional, and always will be. No matter what your personal views are on the after life, I believe I am in a better place. Thank you for taking the time to read this. And many you see many happy years to come. Those days when your mother was ill, she gave me some of her personal effects. She asked me to give them to you when you were old enough, however, the years have passed I the right time to present those to you, it never arrived. Upon my passing, I can only say that there is no more time. The safe in my office is where you shall find them._

_Goodbye Edward,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

Edward froze at the words, Esme had relayed to him. There was no apology, typical Carlisle and the fact he had written all that he had, meant more to Edward than he showed. "**I'm sorry Esme, it hard to think that he is gone. I... he took care of me, he helped me through life. Now he... he's not here**" He said, as he looked out of the window. Esme nodded, as she handed Edward the page with his scripture on it. "**Carlisle did what he had to, he protected us with the cost of his life. It may not have been a well thought out plan, but were are all here because of that choice**." Esme said, her eyes filled with regret. Her eyes rested upon the two small white notes that she grasped in her hands. The one addressed to her, with the handwriting of her husband, she passed to Sam. "**I cant read that, myself**." She told him, she hurt too much to even read what he had written. Sam opened the note as a white rose petal fell from his grasp. Esme picked it up, as she held it carefully as she listened to Sam speak.

_Ever since you walked into my life, I have been smiling. There hasn't been a day when I have gone out with a frown on my face, and it's all because of you. Esme, I am glad that you came into my life. You are the love of my life, and everything that I could ever have asked you to be. Understanding, loving, caring, faithful and most of all someone who would accept me for who I am. Now I have found the person I was looking for. My heart told me that my Princes was there when I first saw you that day in the hospital. I didn't have to think twice when I bit you and when you agreed to be my wife. I knew that you were Mrs. Perfect. I don't think that there is, or there could be, anyone better than you out there for me.I love you with my whole heart. I have never trusted anyone the way I trust you. Sometimes I even doubt myself, but I know I will never doubt you because you are my true love. I know deep down inside that you will never break my heart or never let me down in anyway. Thank you Esme for giving me the happiest times I could ask for. I pray everyday that you are blessed with everything you deserve. I will love you until the end of time._

_I ask that you do not dwell on the fact I am no longer there, as I wish you to move on as soon as you feeling comfortable with it. I want you to be happy and Forever Yours, love_

_Carlisle Cullen_

As Sam finished, tears again began to roll down his face. Sam watched as Esme walked over to the window, Edward was staring out of as she fought to keep her voice on a level tone. "**There is no moving on for me**." She announced, "**Carlisle was my soul mate. No moving on**" She said, as stood and leaned against the window. Her reflection looking back at her, as the darkness seemed as if it would never lift. The last note was addressed family. Esme opened it as best she could before she began to read.

_Well this has certainly been an eventful few weeks. Reading this you may or may not have received your individual letters. I shall make the assumption that you, have not as I write this. You each all know what you mean to me, or meant as things have turned out. No matter where I am, you are all in my heart, and I shall never forget just what you have done for me, and given to me. There are so many things, that Carlisle Cullen fell short of saying to you all. And these notes do not even begin to cover them. However there, are few ways to really say what you mean. So everyone here this,.... as long as you stick together, and do not part ways. My passing will have been worth ever moment. Please understand my reasoning behind not telling you all, and look after each other._

_I will always love you all,_

_Carlisle._

Esme took a deep breath as she finished reading. The darkness seemed fitting, as she walked back to the chair by the dying fire. Esme surveyed the scene, Jacob and Renesmee, were asleep on the opposite end of the sofa, to Edward and Bella. Who were consoling each other, with whispers much like Emmett and Rose. Alice seemed to have gained some control back, and Jasper sat motionless with Alice in her arms. Sam stood had taken a seat on the floor by Esme, as a wave of silence covered the room.


	3. Alice's Vision

It had been a good three months since the sudden death of Carlisle Cullen. By no means was the family back to normal, every day was a struggle for them. However the mood was lightened, from what it had been, of course with a little help along the way from Jasper. The house was still and quiet, as Esme busied herself with chores, picking up after everyone else. Their day to day lives had returned, school and then hunting occupied them. Esme was humming a song, at she and Carlisle used to sing together, as there was a scream for the room above her. It was followed swiftly by, a called for a family meeting. As soon as it had happened, Edward, Bella and Renesmee appeared to the side of Esme. "**What's going on?**" Edward demanded annoyed that he had been disturbed, Esme could tell he was peeved for the sudden call, but Esme had no idea.

She shrugged, as Rose and Emmett appeared covered in leaves and small twigs. "**Next time you call a family meeting, try and do it while we are in the house. That saves the run home.**" Emmett told the all, as Renesmee laughed. Her small but simple laugh had everyone smiling, as Alice in her pixie like fashion, appeared. "**I don't know, but I have seen it**." She said, too quickly for a human to understand. "**I know, its amazing yes, I don't know how. But it is arriving soon. And its him, its really him. I don't think he is too well, but he is alive**" She said, as Jasper came down the stairs he was met with wild stares, and held his hands up. "**She wont tell me, just keeps saying its him**." He said, as he seemed bewildered by it all.

Esme's smile grew as she looked at Alice, was there hope for her one love, as she put her hands on her hips. "**Who is who, and what have you seen?**" She asked, as Alice was barely able to contain herself. "**Its, its**" She began, as her face fell. Her trance like state calmed her, as it broke as suddenly as it started. Her eyes filled with terror, as she hopped from foot to foot. "**He wont make it, we have to go and get him. We need blood. Lots of it, he needs help**" She said, as stood impatiently, looking at the faces of seven totally confuse family member. "**Carlisle**" She said, as if to prompt a reaction. Esme was first to react. "**That is a cruel joke Alice, how could you even do that. You have never shut up about the whole thing, saying he is alive. We watched him burn**" She said, as she turned and headed upstairs, away from the gathering.

Bella shook her head, as Alice was distraught. "**Alice that was mean**" She told her, pushing past with Renesmee dragging her after Esme. Rose soon followed suit, as she shot a glare at Alice, who seemed almost as if she was going to have a fit. "**Its true, Carlisle I saw him. He is in Canada. I saw him**" She pleaded, as Jasper put his arm around her waist. Emmett and Edward stood and listened to her talking. Carlisle had never doubted Alice, so why should they start now. Emmett, looked at Jasper as a new sense of hope had been ignited with in him. "**Alice what else did you see?**" He asked her eagerly. Alice shook her head, "**It comes and goes. He is very weak. I saw him on a plane, then the Canadian border. Then Carlisle was running, but I could see him becoming weaker and weaker. He stopped just a few hours from here. We could get there before dark, please I am not crazy**!" She said, as there was a unanimous nod.

Just as the four set off out the door, Renesmee came running down to see them. "**I'm going too**" She said, as she grabbed her coat. Edward placed his hand on her shoulder gripping it, to turn her back inside. "**No, stay here. We don't know anything yet**" He said, as Renesmee shook her head. "**Carlisle is my grandpa, I'm going**" She proceeded to put up a fight until, Bella called her. "**Esme will nee you here. Can you get some blood, and smooth things over for us please**" Edward asked, as Renesmee nodded and fled back inside. Alice grabbed Jaspers arm, as he became entranced in another vision. "**He has changed direction**" She said, as her face showed a slight hint of torture. "**He cant catch his prey. He's too weak. We need to go now.**" She said, as she gasped. "**He's fallen. Jasper he has fallen**" She repeated, as she took off as fast as she could.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett, were crashing through the forest after her as fast as they could. Edward of course did not know where, to go so he was hanging back with the group. It felt like days had passed, as they ran. Alice took a sharp left, as the others only a few strides behind followed her. She stopped abruptly, as she sniffed the air. The scent was weak, and not as familiar as it should be as Alice squealed. "**Its him**" She said, as the others took in the air around them. Their faces all had beaming smile on them, as Edward gestured to Alice, "**Where now, the scent is too weak**" He said, as Alice nodded in agreement. "**This way**" She said, as she again took another turn and the group sped their way though the forest that was noticeably thinner than when the had started out. All the while the scent was becoming stronger as they ran. The possibility of Carlisle being alive was something worth fighting for.

They reached a small clearing and Alice looked around. "**He was here, I don't understand. Carlisle! CARLISLE!**" She called frantically, as her small pixie like figure, darted from place to place. "**Edward are you getting anything?**" She asked, as Edward seemed to disappear into his own head space for a moment. "**He's here, hiding. He is too weak to defend himself**" Edward said as he quickly walked to the middle of the clearing. "**Carlisle its Edward.**" He called, as his eyes darted around. "**Edward over here**" Jasper called as Alice took off again, followed by Emmett. The figure of Carlisle was slumped against a tree. His eyes were the blackest Alice had seen, as she knelt down next to him. Emmett, Jasper and Edward grinned widely. "**Carlisle, its Emmett Jasper and Edward**." Jasper said, as they each in turn shook him a little.

The shaking caused Carlisle's eyes to flare open, as a low growl escaped him. The faces he saw, made him want to cry tears of joy. But he barely had strength to speak, let alone do anything else. Several inaudible mumbles came from Carlisle as he then plunged into darkness, Emmett then took off to both Jasper and Edward despair. Alice wrapped her small frame around Carlisle, as Jasper and Edward stood on either side of him. "**Carlisle, we thought you were dead, and the letters. We saw you burn. How are you here?**" She began, as Emmett reappeared with a small deer in his arms. "**All I could find**" He said, as he placed the deer by Carlisle. Edward ripped open the throat, as he let the blood pour into his fathers mouth, that Alice held open.

Carlisle began to drink the blood, as he felt himself come around again. The smell was so good, and the taste even better. Again his eyes flickered open, as Edward tosses aside the deer. "**We need to get him back, Emmett do you think that you**." Edward hadn't even finished speaking, before Carlisle was safely held in Emmett's arms. A long slurred voice spoke, "**Puutttt, meee.... down**." he said as a usually commanding voice, but Carlisle sounded more like a drunk. "**Its good to have you back**." Emmett said, as they took off again together. Darkness had fallen which made avoiding obstacles a little more tricky than normal with the added fact he was carrying a man nearly his own side. Manoeuvring, was not easy. The time seemed to have halved as they got back to the house.

Renesmee was jumping as she saw them appear, but her excitement soon faded as she saw the body of a seemingly lifeless Carlisle in Emmetts arms. Alice raced to open the door, as Esme called from the kitchen. "**Do not ever take off like...**" She started, as the glass wear she was cleaning fell from her hands. "**Carlisle**" She gasped, as Emmett made his way up the stairs and the Esme and Carlisle room. "**Blood, Renesmee.**" Edward called, as they laid Carlisle on the bed. Jasper and Alice stood in the corner, watching as Emmett and Edward tried to make him comfortable. Esme, quickly entered followed by Rose who looked worried, as she gazed at the lifeless body of Carlisle. Bella, and Renesmee appeared with a few litres of blood, carried in some of the blood bags, Carlisle kept around the place.

Edward poured the blood into Carlisle mouth again, and again. Emmett was stood at the far side of the bed, as Carlisle sat up. His eyes flared with terror, as he knocked the blood from Edwards hands. Emmett pinned him down, as his arms and legs began to flail in a new sense of life, before Carlisle stopped moving. Esme stared in horror at the sight of her two sons, fighting against their father. Carlisle struggled against them a further four times, before he became more complacent as his eyes were looking at the faces. "**Aro, dont you touch them. I swear if you hurt them**" He yelled, before falling back into the darkness, as the mouths dropped in utter disbelief. With in moments, of his outburst the room was in uproar with voices, shouting and people yelling. Alice finally managed to be heard over the noise, "**Everyone out**" she said, as silence fell on them. "**He needs rest, and to come around. We don't want to be here, when he does. He has already lashed out at Emmett and Edward. I can see, that we need to go**."

The family filed out of the room, lost for words as Esme stared at the man who she had given up for dead. Alice put a small hand on her, arm as she led her from the room. The family had pooled in the living room, the same place they had all shared their grief months ago. The moment Alice entered the room she was grilled with question. She held up her hands and she watched as people took seats, almost like a theatre to hear her speak. She took Jaspers hand, as she grinned at them all. "**I can see that he will be fine, though if he hadn't left. Emmett would be missing an arm. And Edward his teeth.**" She explained, "**As best I know, he doesn't know where he is. But he should be awake any time now. Though he wont leave the room for a day. I believe it best to wait for him to come to us**." She told them, as a few looks were exchanged before an agreement was made.

For the next day and a half, Esme busied herself with what ever she could find, as she promised not to go up there as Alice had said. She watched as the minutes ticked by, and it arrived at mid day. She hadn't seen the others around that much, which she hadn't thought anything off. There was a happiness in the house that had been missing, ever since that day. Esme silently approached the door, as she knocked politely as she entered. Her questions were answered, as to why no one had been around. They were all spaced around the room. Upon her entering she saw several smile, and heard a few chuckles. Carlisle lay on the bad, his eyes closed and his face seemed to be at peace with the world. Renesmee was curled up at the side of him, Carlisle arm draped around her, as Bella was sat in Edwards lap, leaning against the bed on the floor. Alice and Rose say on his other side, with his other arm that they had taken up. Jasper and Emmett were whispering in the corner, and looked up to see Esme.

"**This explains a lot**" She said quietly. Jasper was the first to justify his actions, "**We thought we'd check and see. He seems to be asleep, he never stirred when Renesmee, Rose and Alice climbed up there**" He said, with a smile. "**He is breathing though, and I think he is sleeping**" He said, it was the only other explanation for Carlisle's total lack of consciousness. Emmett moved over, so Esme could sit down, between Jasper and himself. "**He is really here**." She whispered, as bother Jasper and Emmett hugged her, and nodded. Renesmee began to squirm, "**Dad stop it**" She said, a little more loudly then a whisper. Edward looked confused, as he shrugged, "**Quiet**" He told her, noticing that she hadn't even opened her eyes. Again a little chuckle, came from Renesmee as she glared at Edward. "**Stop doing that. I will wake him**" She said, in her normal voice. "**Renesmee, I said quiet, i'm not doing anything**." Edward replied as he glared at her. Again Renesmee went back to her previous state though keeping one eye open.

It was then that she felt a hand tickling her shoulder, she began to laugh as she tried to quiet herself, realising that it was Carlisle. Carlisle had not been sleeping, he was just resting due to the fact he was too weak to do much else, though he was feeling much better, when he heard that laugh. The smile on his face, was enough for Renesmee to keep quiet. Rose suddenly jumped a little. "**Alice, get lost.**" She whispered, as Alice looked as confused as Edward. "**Why?**" She asked, as Rose shook her head. "**Keep still or you will wake him**." She told Alice. "**I was, you are moving**" Alice replied, as she herself jumped. "**Rose, what the hell was that for**" she said, as Renesmee burst into fits of giggles. Both Alice and Rose glared at her, as she pointed to Carlisle face. Simultaneously, Rose and Alice punched his side, as Carlisle groaned and winced a little.

Alice and Rose were kneeling beside him, as with Renesmee. Bella and Edward sprang up from the floor, with Emmett, Esme and Jasper. "**Grandpa Carlisle your awake**." Renesmee said, as Carlisle opened his eyes. "**I have been for a while now**." He replied, as Renesmee flattened herself on top of Carlisle. "**Don't ever do that again, you promise**" She said, as Carlisle nodded. "**Sorry Renesmee, I promise**" he said, as sorry eyes glanced around the happy faces. As Renesmee got up, Alice and Rose took over. They both flattened themselves to him, as Carlisle hugged them both. "**Im so sorry**" He whispered, as Alice and Rose let go of him. Bella was next, as she hugged Carlisle. Edward Jasper and Emmett, waited as they looked towards Esme. "**It was better when you were unconscious**" She said tartly, as she shook her head, and walked out.

A few mouths dropped open, as they watched their mother leave. Jasper and Emmett, were about to go as well when Carlisle spoke. "**Don't, leave her a while. Its a shock**" He said simply, he could not hide the fact he was upset by her leaving, but he hadn't really done anything but hurt her. Edward looked at Carlisle, before taking him into a crushing hug. Emmett and Jasper followed Edward, as seats were all taken up again. Emmett tapped his foot impatiently, as he finally spoke. "**So are you going to explain**?" He asked. Carlisle lay back on the bed, as he sighed. "**Aro had this planned. He didnt want you, any of you. He wanted to see you all suffer, and me suffer**" Carlisle said, as he shook the memories of his months in Voltera. "**They took a body and dressed it in what I was wearing. I watched you all from the trees**." He said, that act alone almost killed Carlisle. "**Aro, then made my stay in Voltera as unpleasant as it could get. For one blood was not a option. He gave me a ticket, I managed not to massacre anyone on the plane, as I think Aro had hoped. Then the rest, I just remember staggering around, then nothing**" He explained.

Edwards head bowed, as Carlisle looked over at him. "**What's wrong Edward?**" He asked, as he could see that something was wrong. "**Nothing, I'm going to see Esme**" He told them, as he swiftly got up and left the room. Bella looked at Carlisle as if silently asking permission to leave, he nodded to her as Renesmee followed Bella. "**Lets take this downstairs**" Carlisle said, as soon as Renesmee had left. "**May I have a minute**" he asked them, as Jasper spoke, "**Take your time, its good to have you back Carlisle**" He said, as Alice and Rose left followed by Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle sat in the silence, as he thought of what a mess he had caused. Maybe he shouldn't have even attempted to go back, he should have stayed away as Aro to kill him. No, he thought there was too much to live for now. The family was safe, Aro had promised not to bother them, not that his deceiving promises meant much to anyone, but Carlisle being himself put hope in that simple promise.

Carlisle sat up again, suddenly feeling tired as he stood shakily. He took a few steps forward, before collapsing to the carpeted floor. His strength seemed to have left as soon as it had arrived. The door was slightly ajar, as he saw a figure walk towards it. Edward burst through the door, as he held his fathers body close to him. "**Carlisle, come on...**" He said, as Carlisle tried to stand, "**I need to...**" He said, as Edward shook his head, and steered him back to the bed. "**Esme is fine, we all are**" He said, the clear look of sorrow shone distinctly in his eyes. "**I'm so sorry Edward, If there had been any other way. Please Edward**" He said, as he grasped at his sons arm. "**Carlisle, I understand your choice now. I have had a while to think about it, if it was Bella, or Renesmee I would have done the same**." Edward told him, he could see that Carlisle more happy with his words. "**It hurt that you never told me. but you explained it all, Carlisle I.**.." Edward shook, as Carlisle wrapped his arms around him. "**I'm so very sorry Edward**" Carlisle said softly, as Edward pulled away and smiled.

There was a quiet knock on the door, as Esme entered. She took one look at Edward, "**I'll come back**" She said, as Edward sprang from the bed. "**No Esme, Carlisle needs more blood, he fell**" He said as Carlisle shot him a quick glare. A small whimper erupted from Esme as Edward walked out, "**I will be back soon**." He said, as he headed out the door. Esme put a hand over her mouth, as she stood and stared at Carlisle who did not have the strength to sit up any longer. "**I love you, forgive me**" Carlisle babbled as Esme jumped to his side, with in moments she was lying next to him, embracing him in a crushing embrace. "**I wont ever let you go again, please never leave again**" She sobbed, as her face fell to his chest. The cool skin beneath his shirt, was comforting as the man she loved lay there. "**I wont Esme, I needed to go, I couldn't them hurt you. I had no choice**" He said, to her weakly as the embraced each other.

Carlisle shut his eyes again as his breathing slowed. "**Alice**" She called, as not only Alice, but everyone apart from Edward appeared in the room. "**He's ok Esme, just resting he needs the blood. They really messed him up**" Alice said, as Esme didn't let go of her husband. Renesmee then walked over to the bed, and held her wrist over Carlisle lips. They stood in horror, as Carlisle hand came and grasped her wrist gently. "**Thanks but no thanks**." He said weakly, as there was an unanimous sigh of relief, as Bella pulled her away from him and Esme. "**So are you still wanting to go an that holiday?**" He asked her, as Renesmee squealed, "**Move over Esme**." She said cheekily as she jumped over to Carlisle's other side. "**I take that as a yes then**." He said, as his gaze fell to the rest of them. "**I foresee a holiday**" He told them with a smile.

Edward came rushing through the door, with more blood as he gave it to Carlisle. Again his eyes grew heavy, as they closed. Esme smiled as she carefully got up. "**Thank you Edward**." She said, as she watched Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett sit on the floor, at the foot of the bed. Renesmee was still curled up at his side, as Bella pulled her away, and they sat with Edward propped against the far wall. That left Esme, she stood for a good long moment, looking at the faces of her children. Content with sitting and waiting. Esme smiled as she climbed onto the bed, and wrapped both arms around Carlisle. The feeling of joy, and relief was surprising as just hours earlier, there had been sadness and despair.


	4. You'll never walk alone

The breeze ruffled his hair as he walked, at a leisurely pace. His dark blue shirt, and dark pants, seemed a little odd to be walking in. Let alone out in the forest. His clothes were strictly work as he had been at the hospital, doing his usual shift that seemed oddly uneasy. His clothes were nothing too flashy, but not tracksuit style either. His footwear however, was a little more practical with a pair of hiking boots, that he had slipped on after finishing up, at work. He walked faster than a human, but then not too fast to draw attention. Though he could not smell anyone close so he could do what he pleased to some extent.

Passing trees, wildlife and the occasional deer. Carlisle walked with grace, and stealth as he passed through the forest. Not sure of where he was heading or what he was going to do. Carlisle strolled with out a purpose, towards anywhere that he chose. Why did he have a care in the world, nothing could hurt him really. The family was happy, or seemed to be, however he had no idea where they were for the day, most likely on various outings. Though as he walked she began to feel a little vulnerable. He hardly ventured out alone anywhere, or at least had been aloud to be alone in the forest, which meant this was a spur of the moment choice.

There was little to think of had Carlisle been trying to think, for a while, as he walked in a general direction. With no one around, he had decided to take a walk, not going anywhere just a mosey around, and a possible meal if he felt so inclined. He decided to get out, and get away from it all. The crunch of twigs beneath his feet, gave him the feeling of not just being an object. Like life was worth something, if he only knew what that was. So many questions, buzzed around his head, that day. Questions that had no real answers no possible answers. Well if there were any, Carlisle was not seeing them, though he had tried.

It was just one of those days, where he was lost in thought. For no apparent reason, he had just started to wander around. No plan, or place to get to. No one to rush home and see, and nothing that could hold his attention for more than a mere few moments. His mind flicked from one thing to another. Memories and thoughts, were all he had as he walked. His past existence, and future came to rest in his head as he sighed. He took a deep breath, not that it was needed, much like breathing its self. Something that was not needed, yet a habit that he had. One that he could not shake. Carlisle stopped not wanting to stray much further, as he sank down by a tree feeling very alone, he guessed he had gone too far as he stared into space.

After seeing the family so torn, and hurt be his choice. It had nearly killed him again. It seemed that he had messed them up, though not whole though his own doing. Carlisle felt he had no choice, as the family was the one thing he would give up for. And he had. The one thing he had not expected was the effect. Emmett, Jasper and Rose were happy that he was back. Alice was pleased to have her father back, though she was torn in what Carlisle had asked her to do. Bella and Renesmee, along side Esme were more than pleased that Carlisle was back.

The one person who seemed truly upset, along side Alice was Edward. After that night, the had never spoken more than a good morning/night to each other. Edward seemed to not want to talk about anything. Though between Edward and Esme, the pair did not let him out of their sights. As soon as Edward came home, he would shadow Carlisle, follow him hunting if Carlisle chose to do so. Esme would put of her usual tasks, to be around Carlisle. In the end it was beginning to be infuriating. Maybe that was the real reason behind his sudden distaste for sitting in the house all day.

It was as his thought began to break up, that he heard two familiar calls. Carlisle rolled his eyes, as Esme, and Edward appeared a few hundred meters away. Esme looked horrified as did Edward. Carlisle could hardly speak, before two sets of hands began checking him for wounds. Edward gave Esme a quick glance as then the eyes returned to Carlisle.

"What the hell are you doing out here? We have your feeding times, on the calendar, you are off work... I only went to see Neisse off, and you were gone."

And so the scolding began, Edward had his feeding times on a calendar. This was far worse than he thought. Carlisle smiled at them both weakly, as Edward and Esme dropped down in front of him, with questioning eyes.

"I came for some peace.. you two are over thinking this"

he managed to say before it was Esme's turn to badger him with her strong words. Edward, seemed to be oddly amused by the whole situation as the smirk crossed his lips.

"Carlisle Cullen, you could have been hurt... or worse killed. You did not tell us where you were. You could have company.. and .. what are you trying to do.. kill us all again?"

Wow, Carlisle thought as his eyes widened to Esme. He gulped a little, as Edward nodded in agreement and Esme seemed to be pleased with her strong words. Conspiracy he thought, as Edward shrugged.

"Listen, I am not hurt nor shall I be hurt.. in case you both had not noticed, I am a vampire as well!! I dod not tell you where I was going, because it is too much... I am not a baby and i am capable of looking after my own vampire!"

Carlisle teased slightly, as Esme pursed her lips. The worry lines that crossed her forehead, seemed to have Edward busy with her thoughts.

"I am sorry, but I had to go... you know that"

He said simply, as Edward moved to run. Carlisle suddenly froze wondering if he had caught a scent, but no he had caught Esme's thoughts. Grabbing the back of Edwards collar, Esme hurled the boy against Carlisle. Carlisle and Edward both groaned as the were slammed into the tree. Esme then leapt to Edwards side, as she took both men into a crushing embrace.

"Waa... ESME STOP... You're going to kill meee"

Edward said, as Carlisle laughed, and reached around Edward to hug Esme. There was language that was pouring from Edwards mouth, that was un repeatable. This only seemed to make Esme more determined to flatten him to her and Carlisle, as her arms reached Carlisle shoulders. He could fell her fingers digging in, as she tried to fight against Edwards struggles.

"See what i mean by too much here Edward?"

Carlisle said smugly as Esme coughed and released the pair. Anger and comfort were seen on Edward, as he muttered again under his breath. With Esme, as one side and Carlisle at the other Edward felt something he had not felt in years. Forever being seventeen, and having the emotional range of a seventeen year old, all Edward wanted was family. It was just like the old days he thought. Back when it was only Esme and Carlisle.

"Are you alright Edward?"

Esme's voice floated to him, as he smiled and sighed. Maybe he was being childish, he did not know. Though what he did know was that he was happy. The two people he had known all his life were safe, and as happy as they could be.

"Just fine Esme.. I just missed this that all"

He said, as Esme slipped an arm around his shoulders. Carlisle made the same movement, as Edward, curled both his arms, around the waists of Carlisle and Esme. The three of them were alone, as they sat and talked. They talked and talked about a whole lot of nothing. None of them wanted it to end, as Edward sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I have to get back to Bella, and Nessie."

He announced as both Esme and Carlisle smiled and nodded.


End file.
